


Brawl

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominance comes at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawl

Weathered fingers trembled around the grip of a tapered sword, the lethal ride of the hooks gleaming with the reflection of the sun. Jet’s teeth clenched with the strain of adrenaline, coursing molten through his frayed nerves. He caught a glance of the churning fathoms of his opponent’s glare, painted with devious hues that spurred his scarred heart to race, the taste of disdain bitter on his tongue.

“G’head,” he goaded, unwavering tone refusing to give way to his desperation, “Make your move.”

Curved lips uttered a primal chuckled, porcelain rim curled in a coaxing sneer. Zuko inhaled deeply, steadying the disobedient rhythm of his heart as ribbons of flames curled from his tongue, dancing against the will of the breeze. He shut his eyes, maintaining focus on the power that churned within the pit of his taut abdomen, fingers woven together as his breath steadied. 

A haughty smirk betrayed his intentions as he struck, lunging for his opponent with a curled fist, summoning a turbulent pillar of fire that scarcely grazed the plume of the stem trapped in Jet’s teeth. 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” The freedom fighter snarled, muscles coiled with anticipation as he calculated his attack. 

A thin brow arched as Jet’s grin grew, his hold on his dual weapons tightening as the swift command of his wrist caught the ankle of the scarred boy with his sword, sending his wide-eyed opponent reeling.

Jet was quick to take advantage of his captive, hovering over a powerless Zuko with gleaming eyes. Strong hands pinioned the prince’s arms above his head, breath washing over the alabaster column of Zuko’s throat.

“I ain’t gonna be a bitch to no waiter.” Came the freedom fighter’s feral growl.

At least, not two nights in a row.


End file.
